Pit (Kid Icarus)
Pit (ピット''Pitto'') also known as 'Kid Icarus, '''is the protagonist of the ''Kid Icarus series. Pit is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as the captain of her royal bodyguards. Physical Appearance In earlier games, Pit appeared as a young, cherubic angel wearing a simple, white chiton with a pair of sandals, and metal cuffs. He has short brown hair (until he gets an arrow upgrade), and small white wings that are incapable of flight. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters and beyond, he dons a gold laurel crown. Since his reappearance in Brawl, he was given a major redesign by Masahiro Sakurai. Pit now looks to be around 13 years old (in human years), and has large blue eyes and many tufts of hair. His chiton is replaced by an exomis which is white, and decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It is fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with a ruby-like gem embedded on it. He wears the outfit with a brown belt that has silver lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. Pit also appears to wear navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel now has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. Pit's sandals are brown and decorated with crossing, beige bands. The top edges of his shoes have what appears to be white fur or wool. Personality Like many Nintendo protagonists, Pit is fearless and heroic. He faces many dangers or threats with little hesitation. For example, in Chapter 21 of Uprising, Pit sacrifices his life to save Dark Pit after Chaos Kin attacks him. Ordering Viridi to activate the Power of Flight, as she does Pit's wings burn up after these events and ends up unconscious. Pit has no problem fighting monsters many times his size, and is always ready to help the humans when they are in need. The angel has a notable humorous side and enjoys cracking jokes and bantering with Lady Palutena. Pit is also very confident, which makes him bit of a show-off at times. He can however, become a little reckless due to his gung-ho personality and naiveness that causes him to get into trouble at times. Nonetheless, Pit is a good-hearted and friendly character. He is described by Viridi as "insufferably upbeat." His trust in Lady Palutena is absolute, but he is shown to be somewhat nervous on his own, such as during the Ascent of the Lightning Tower. Without Lady Palutena to back him up, he steadily becomes quieter and quieter. The words Lady Palutena spoke to him while possessed (to the effect of "I don't need you anymore, we're no longer friends", etc) will probably haunt him forever. While in Hades' body, Pit also tries to replicate Lady Palutena's helpful dialogue as she can't contact him. He becomes very self-conscious doing this, but it helps reassure him. Abilities Despite Pit being a flightless angel, he is still a skilled and versatile fighter. He originally started out as an archer that mainly specialized in using the Bow, but over the years he has become more experienced with using various weapons like the Blade, Claws, Cannon, etc. Even though Pit has a childish appearance, he seems to possess great physical strength, and is capable of utilizing massive weapons like the Arm or Club. However, he can act very dumb sometimes Special Moves Palutena's Arrow Palutena's Arrow is the projectile launched by the sacred item, the Sacred Bow of Palutena, in the game Kid Icarus. Pit uses use it in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is executed as his Standard special move. Once used, Pit will take out the Sacred Bow of Palutena, pull out a blue, glowing arrow, and start aiming. The attack works similarly to Link's, Young Link's, and Toon Link's Bow attacks. However, unlike these attacks, Palutena's Arrow can be guided up and down, to give a better chance of hitting the foe. The arrow moves at light speed, so the player has to be quick. Kirby is capable of using this attack after copying Pit's powers. Palutena's Bow is a bow forged by the goddess Palutena and given to Pit. The Sacred Bow of Palutena, as it is called, can fire magic arrows of light and can be taken apart to be used as twin blades. An unlimited amount of arrows are magically stored in Pit's two wristbands. Once an arrow is fired it is able curve in mid-air, or continue moving straight. The arrows, being magical, can go straight through multiple characters, while still dealing damage to them. If the attack is charged up, then the arrow will only hit the first character it touches. Palutena gives her bow to Pit in the Subspace Emissary mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is the main weapon that Pit uses in the game. Angel Ring Angel Ring is the side special move of Pit in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pit will spin his bow for as long as the Special Move button is tapped rhythmically . The spinning bow will be able to deflect any projectiles it comes in contact with as long as the projectile is not to powerful. The attack can also damage opponents who are unfortunate enough to come in contact with it. Wings of Icarus Wings of Icarus is an ability that Pit uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is activated by the player pressing the B button, and tilting the control stick up. Once it is activated, Pit's wings will turn blue, and will allow him to fly in the air for a short period of time. However, this ability wears off quickly. If the player does any ability or attack while using Wings of Icarus, Pit will suddenly stop flying and do the attack or ability. When this ability is activated while Pit in in the air, he will be quickly lowered. On the contrary, if Pit is on the ground when Wings of Icarus is activate he will jump up, then fly. The move provides substantial height for the player, but doesn't do damage. If Pit uses this move, he'll lose all of his mid-air jumps. Also, if he uses this move and gets attacked or uses an attack, he can't use the move again until he lands. Mirror Shield Mirror Shield is Pit's Down Special Move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When used, Pit takes out the Mirror Shield item from the Kid Icarus series, which he holds in front of him, shielding his entire body. The mirror will deflect any and all attacks that come Pit's way, even attacks like Sonic's Spin Dash, firing them back at double the strength. The shield doesn't cover Pit's back, however, leaving him open for attack from behind. Palutena's Army Palutena's Army is Pit's Final Smash move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When he uses it, he summons Palutena to come down and help him fight. Palutena (who is a giant, unlike the actual Kid Icarus games) then appears in the background and summons an army of Centurions to assist Pit in battle. Centurion The Centurions are part of Angel Land's army, and are commanded by Pit in the Kid Icarus series. They also retain the same role in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, acting as a part of Palutena's Army. They go under the command of both Palutena and Pit. Once the move is used, the Centurions will appear and storm the skies. They will then charge forward at rapid speeds, and bash into the opposing players. This causes massive damage, but, after the move is finished, the Centurions scatter, and lose their power. They can easily be knocked away after this. Trivia *There aren't any proper angels in Greek mythology, but there is one archer with wings; Pit bears a very striking resemblance to the cherubic Eros (also known as Cupid), the demigod who would inspire love by shooting people with arrows. In popular culture, Cupid is often depicted as having arrowheads shaped and colored like hearts due to his love motif, and some of Pit's art and his trophy from Super Smash Bros. Melee''depict his arrowheads as looking like hearts. *Pit also draws inspiration from Icarus, the figure for whom the series is named: For example, at the end of''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Pit flies up toward the sun, and his wings fall off. This alludes to the story of Icarus, whose wax-and-feather wings allowed him to fly, but, caught up in the moment, he disobeyed his father, Daedalus, and flew too close to the sun, causing the wax holding the wings together to fall off, causing him to plummet to his death. A similar allusion is made in Uprising, when Palutena notes that the Power of Flight can only sustain Pit for five minutes before his wings burn up, causing him to fall, and he must reach his destination before that happens. **Ironically, in Chapter 17, Pit fights and possibly kills Pyrrhon "the sun god". *Pit also draws inspiration from Biblical angels. Angels in the Bible are commonly depicted as benevolent messengers and guardians. Pit's position as Palutena's bodyguard and a protector of humans fits as a role of a guardian angel. There are also hints of Pit being a messenger (such as Dark Lord Gaol stating so), however he has never really been seen doing such tasks in games. *Pit was supposed to be in the original Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64, but was cut due to animation problems for his wings and time constraints. It was also said that Pit was not popular enough at the time. Pit was one of three "retro" characters who were considered for inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Melee, alongside Balloon Fighter and the Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers barely ousted Pit for the title of playable character. Instead, the Balloon Fighter and Pit were included as trophies. With the words "Will he ever fight again?" imprinted on Pit's, which would be a foreshadowing of his eventual inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *A romantic interest between Palutena and Pit was implied in the best ending in the original Kid Icarus. While this isn't touched upon as much in the new game Uprising, Palutena is shown to be very protective of Pit, and they share a very strong relationship. There's also brief flirting Phosphora sends his way and Viridi seems to warm up to Pit by the end of the game. *When taking a bonus path in Chapter 2 of Uprising, it is implied that Pit is attracted to Palutena romantically, as when Palutena teases him by saying she could see what's in his heart and warns him not to think anything naughty, Pit yells out "What?! How did you-?!" in response to this, hinting that he was. He then says he was kidding when Palutena revealed that she was joking about reading hearts through laurel crowns, though she doesn't seem to believe him. *Pit is known for his video game knowledge in Uprising. He mentions and makes references to games such as Metroid, Nintendogs, Dr. Mario, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Game & Watch. *Pit is stated to be illiterate, as mentioned in Chapter 17 of Uprising. Despite this, Pit asks Pyyron to send the link to 'Divinapedia', although Pit wouldn't know that is the actual site if he couldn't really read. *According to Masahiro Sakurai, Pit is about 13 years old when converted from the human body. *"You're gonna send me a machine gun robot girlfriend?" Thus the Cherubot was born. *In the original Kid Icarus through Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit was left handed, but in Uprising he's right handed. Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Character Category:Non-human Category:Angel Category:Immortality Category:Legendary creature Category:Teenagers Category:Greek characters Category:Honorary Members of Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Action Heroes/Heroines